borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Weapons
As far as damage types go, I don't think Incendiary and Explosive are synonymous. The Incendiary damage icon is like a little red fireball, while the explosive icon is more like a little yellow...well, explosion. If I'm totally wrong, correct me, but I'm pretty sure that's the case. "Yellow Explosion"--see Dahl ZX10 Urban "Red Fireball"--see Vladof the Clipper Red text effect discussion I redid the organization for all the flavor text using the game's localization information. I found some text that may never occur on a weapon, and there was some text listed on this page that I did not find (left as a comment in the wiki markup for posterity.) However, there is some question as to what some of the flavor text does. Please use this page here as a place to discuss effects before changing them on the front-facing page. Anpheus 23:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Give Sick I noticed someone changed the effect of Give Sick to chance to daze or stun enemies. This does not seem to be the case with the Give Sick weapons I've seen, or what other players have reported. I reverted that specific change until there's some clarification. I know for a fact that I've never seen Give Sick daze an enemy, so perhaps it is a passive skill the player has which is causing the daze. Anpheus 23:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Classifications ---- All the weapon classes have certain names attached to them, and rather than listing all the various possible guns (keep uniques though), could these be listed instead, like Revolvers for example, they come along with names such as Law (not sure, higher damage?), Viper/Anaconda (Corrosive), Equalizer (Ammo Regen), or just plain ol Revolver. Or like Double Anarchy SMGs which always fire 4 shots with one trigger pull.-- 04:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- That's already the plan, believe it or not. Most active contributors seem to have given up hope trying to create an article for every possible weapon on Pandora. And rightly so, given the fact that attempting to build over 17,500.000 weapons pages within the next decade would be an almost certainly futile effort. Check out the Forum Pages for more information/discussion on this topic. --Aelwrath45 06:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- I think it would be worth noting what effect each of the names have though. Effectively the names and red texts are just like prefixes and suffixes in Diablo and Diablo 2. The maker + gun model gives a base weapon, add the pre/suf-fixes and you have modifiers, which gives you the final weapon. For example: DAHL - Less Recoil CR28 - Model Number Urban - Less Recoil Raven - Short Zoom (looks like 1.4x zoom specifically) It is just a matter of finding out as many of the names as possible and noting what the guns do, not to mention where to put it. Do we want to make a whole new page for it, or just add it to the weapons page near the red text part. Stoan 13:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Customization No customization? :( I want to have the ability to change color, and honestly that's all. Nothing like pink assault rifles. I'd like to color it in faded, bland camouflage. LJ Carrion 04:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to make some modifications, too. I've got some favorite styles, and wouldn't mind throwing a scope on one or two guns. Don't sweat your pink assault rifle, though. Nothing scarier than seeing a man with a pink gun, because you know that every time someone started crap over it, he's the one who walked away alive. ;) - LobsterMobster 20:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) weapon list Rather than have a huge list of weapons on this page should we instead just link to the category page in the list section? Otherwise this list will quickly become incorrect. --Slyrat 19:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Why the hell is there a weapon list if there is 17 million guns,morons.I think it should be deleted.Monkeyman2547 00:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I found an orange weapon and a yellow weapon, they are clearly different colours as they are side by side in the backpack. Any idea where yellow would fit in the rarity classification? :Ok, so this topic has had more chat than when Britney Spears got fat.... Bad joke, but this is actually making me mad. There are a set amount of "BASE" guns. Like Tediore AC2 or something. The reason there are 17million guns are because there are changes to them, like does fire damage is different from the plain gun, just like does fire damage and has a 5x zoom is different from the others. Now we can classify all the base guns and named guns because they will all have some base stat to them that will get altered with randomization. Please stop debating this. :If you all want to make a system that "works" please don't just say the current one should be deleted. We need something that talks about the guns, so our current one works until you can propose something better. - XPhoenix777 13:41, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Rarity Could someone update the weapon rarity section on this page with the correct colors? The correct colors are: White -> Green -> Blue -> Purple -> Yellow -> Orange -> Dark Orange -> Pearlescent(?). Here is a screenshot to show most of them in order. http://i108.photobucket.com/albums/n38/OniKenkyaku/850A0806.jpg And a picture of one of the Pearlescent(?) weapons. http://i108.photobucket.com/albums/n38/OniKenkyaku/850A0802.jpg Done --Fireman9iner 09:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Pearlescent is not a confirmed category so I have added the rarity section to reflect this until further confirmation from Gearbox. Unreal Warfare 13:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I too think that pearlescent is a glitch rather than its own category. I found a few, and the price and attributes on them were more in line with the green or blue rarity level. --Buckermann 15:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I've removed Pearlesecant as a category until a developer confirms if it is an intended category (which I doubt) or a bug. They're not pearlesecant anyway they are white. Unreal Warfare 15:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Elemental Modifiers Does anyone know how the modifiers work exactly? I mean like do the x# give it a certain chance to proc (e.g. x3 is 50% chance to proc)? Or is it some other kind of system they use for it? If anyone knows, I think this information should be added under the Elemental Effects heading in the main article. It can be REALLY important when trying to figure out the dps of a weapon (which I find myself doing a lot). While I'm on the dps subject, if anyone cares, the best way I've figured out to do so is to multiply the damage by the rate of fire, and then by the number of bullets released by one pull of the trigger - which is given in the damage spec of the weapon. If it fires more than one bullet per shot it alternates between the damage per bullet and the number of bullets fired. Shotguns are the best place to find an example of this. So far I've been leaving the elemental modifier out of the dps because I don't have any idea how to put it into the calculations. I'm also starting to think that it's best to carry around at least one weapon with each type of elemental damage for those ugly situations when you run into more than one badass, so that you can use whatever weakness they may have against them (e.g. in the vault with all the guardians). But now I'm getting into theorycrafting so I'm going to stop there. 11:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I think it has to do with the damage instead of the chance. I've seen 2x that have a 'Very High Elemental Effect Chance' and 3x with 'High Elemental Effect Chance' 04:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) (OP) Found on a forum that it modifies both proc and damage. They got it from the strategy guide, but didn't say any specific numbers. 21:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Red Text Is it just me, or are the gearbox forums acting up today? I keep getting broken links when I try to visit them. Anyway... I found a revolver with text saying "It's a helluva thing" and it appears to have a knockback effect. There aren't really any other bonuses it may confer other than the +200% Critical Damage. I didn't see it on this list so I thought I'd point it out. I'll post a pic when I get to my other computer, hopefully the forums stop being dead and broken. EDIT: It definitely has a knockback effect. None of my other revolvers do. 22:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Hey there, this is the above poster. I registered here so yeah. Here's an image showing the revolver. http://i970.photobucket.com/albums/ae184/Misk_Lite/DL300XXBLOODYUNFORGIVEN-JAKOBS.jpg I'd also like to say that I'm going to provide a little more organization to that list on the page. Stay tuned. Misk Lite 22:31, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Just to note the "for the mother land entry is wrong as its actually fast reload not 10x grenade damage, also would be nice to have this information confined into a table possibly textSeen onEffect and a note to which effects are speculated VS known maybe as another colloum Confirmed Lord Simpson 18:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Confirming that "for the motherland" is actually fast reload and not shield ignoring. Really fast reload. :I provided said little more organization by looking through the game data files (specifically the localization iformation in Borderlands\WillowGame\Localization\INT\) and pulling out all the flavor text and descriptions that people consider relevant. 18:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I think it should be noted... that any red text appearing on "unique" weapons (boss drops, quest rewards, etc.) should be pointed out. For example, "A Watchful Eye" appears only on "The Sentinel" and will not appear on any other gun. Misk Lite 04:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, although some red text will appear on a variety of guns. And speaking of that, does anyone know what "It's a painful thing." does for "The Blister" shotgun? (Quest reward for killing Mothrakk) 22:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :I think we should consider making a special page just for the weapon Special Effects (red lettered text), because after a while the Weapons page is going to get really cluttered. :I Second this maybe a little blurb about the red text with an example then a link to the dedicated article--Lord Simpson 19:43, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I agree that special notes about the red text would be helpful where appropriate, but I don't know if the main page is the place to do it. I've noticed that some of the text now has its reference explained parenthetically; since virtually all red text alludes to something, this could get very messy very quickly. -LobsterMobster 20:06, October 30, 2009 (UTC) gearbox weapons some weapons in the game rather than have the name atlas or s&s have the name gearbox e.g http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=78314&highlight=basement+sniper thse are easter egg weapons rider is a sniper found in new haven its a referance to a christmas film where a charecter has a bb gun called rider Pew Pew Pew red text change Pew Pew Pew radically increases crit damage. My Mercurial Blaster's regular hits are 164 and the crits are over 4k damage. 18:39, October 29, 2009 (UTC) : Feel free to change the text here.--Buckermann 18:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) playthrough 1/2 weapons? unique weapons change in each playthrough according to level. this change should be noted on each unique weapons page.-- 17:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- I can't remember if this has come up on the forums or not, but I was thinking the same thing. I'm around halfway done my second playthrough, and am saving any guaranteed drops I can to upload to the wiki. --Aelwrath45 17:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Red Weapon Rarity Someone needs to remove the 'red' rarity from the list, along with the screenshot. It's so blatently photoshopped. Look at the font and the artifacting around the text. Don't get me wrong, I would love it if they were real... but c'mon. Edit: Ok, some actually did it while I was writing this. nvm. ^^ Pearlescent weapons Here is evidence supporting that they are more than likely a bug in the system. Found in multiple places in the game files: "WeaponPartCost0_Cheap" "WeaponPartCost1_Common" "WeaponPartCost2_Uncommon" "WeaponPartCost3_Uncommoner" "WeaponPartCost4_Rare" "WeaponPartCost5_VeryRare" "WeaponPartCost6_Legendary" Also: "Weight_Awesome_0_VeryCommon" "Weight_Awesome_1_Common" "Weight_Awesome_2_Uncommon" "Weight_Awesome_3_Uncommoner" "Weight_Awesome_4_Rare" "Weight_Awesome_5_VeryRare" "Weight_Awesome_6_Legendary" There are 7 levels of rarity of items in game. Colors are: -- White -- Green -- Blue -- Purple -- Yellow -- Orange -- Dark Orange Also a developer has confirrmed previously that Orange are the rarest weapons in the game. I would have thought he would have said Pearlescent if they were included with intent. Now if you want the wiki to remain 100% accurate, until confirmed otherwise, these should not be listed under the rarity category. I have however made a note about their possible existance. Also Pearl weapons are a community made name and not a name confirmed by developers either. Unreal Warfare 19:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) There is no yellow rarity level I have come to the conclusion that there is no yellow rarity level. White-Green-Blue-Purple-Orange is all there is. I just took this picture with my cellphone (no screenshot possible during loading) after searching for ~4 hours for yellow items. And unless the tooltip is wrong (certainly not impossible) there simply is no yellow. Yellow and Orange are the same. --Buckermann 22:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Ps: Since I'm not infallible, I have not started moving all the Yellow/Dark Orange weapons to Orange. If you do not agree with my above conclusion, please say so. --Buckermann 23:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It seems I was wrong. Just after I posted the above text, I found a weapon with a different kind of orange. Now I'm completly confused. It seems like there are two kinds of orange. So the loading tip was right and wrong at the same time. I think I take some aspirin... --Buckermann 23:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) There are actually 3 different grades of orange as you can see in this screenshot from the GGN Pearl Cyclops page. They are very similar, all different shades of orange. I was under the impression they were being considered yellow, orange, and dark orange for the sake of clarity though the lightest one isn't quite yellow. The colors also do appear even lighter in the weapon info panel than in the inventory list. Nimbulan 01:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I changed the color of rarity using a Fraps Screenshot and Paint.net Color selector tool to get the real color. You can see the 3 different color of Orange. But saying Yellow and not Light orange should be better I think.--Rubyus 03:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Long and Strong Long and Strong doesn't give a scope. I believe it may be just bonus damage, as I have a weapon with no scope but still featuring the red text.--Troglodytejb 01:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) On Lights and their Necessity Under the red text effect "Need a Light," someone wrote that it's a possible reference to the Starcraft's Terran Firebat. The phrase, "need a light?" is simply a common way to offer someone something with which to light a cigarette, an act for which the Firebat is absurdly over-qualified. Given the context, there's nothing to suggest the team meant to specifically reference the Firebat instead of the common phrase itself, so I propose we remove the description.